Passing Lit
by BlackhoodieAFU
Summary: Daisuke is failing 10th Lit miserably,his tutor is one of the snobbiest and richest guys in school, Krad. So what happens when a tutoring session turns into a night of passion, and how will their school react? UPDATED!
1. A 59!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I

Passing Lit

Summary: Daisuke is failing 10th Lit miserably, and on top of that his tutor is none other than one of the snobbiest and richest guys in school, Krad. So what happens when a tutoring session turns into a night of passion, and how will their school react? Krad is quite OOC so is Satoshi. Lots of little lemons, one big Double LEMON.

Daisuke turned over his graded test and glanced at his score. After gawking at it for a minute he lowered hi head and sighed.

"Hey Daisuke what did you ... a 59!" Satoshi shook his head, "What have been doing, sleeping?". Daisuke's face reddened.

"No it's just I can't remember the dates and events."

"Yet you do so well in math."

"Math is easy"(A/N: NO IT'S NOT)

Satoshi chuckled, they got up and walked towards the door.

"Niwa" Daisuke's teacher bellowed

"Yes sensei" Daisuke squeaked meekly

"Come here we need to talk."

"Well good luck Daisuke, see you later"

"Bye Satoshi." Daisuke simpered over to the teacher's desk and fidgeted.

"Your test grade was atrocious"

"It's 14 points higher than the Edgar Allan Poe unit test"

Daisuke, I'm appointing you a tutor"

"...it wasn't as bad as the Robert Frost project, I mean that was... Wait what did you say?"

"I'm appointing you a tutor"

'No I really don't think..."

"You can come in Krad"

'Oh no' Daisuke thought 'It's **_him_**.' Whenever his name was uttered, all hell broke loose in his head.

Krad was one of the school's snobbiest, richest, and hottest guys in school.

"Please, there must be some other way, "Daisuke whined "I'll take anyone but him!"

"That's just it, if I gave you a tutor you liked, you wouldn't pay attention would you?..."

"I'm here sensei." Krad's voice echoed through the room. It was like wild berries, sweet yet poisonous. Daisuke could feel his heart beating faster. He felt like dying in his seat. Even Krad's smug voice affected him badly. 'Why me' he thought 'Why me'

Krad walked to his teacher's class. He was going to get extra credit for tutoring one of his 10th grade students.(A/N: Daisuke is a sophomore and Krad's a senior). 'So who's the lucky kid.' Krad thought. "I'm here sensei" he called. Krad then potted the cutest most adorable kid he had ever laid eyes on. He had messy red hair and big sapphire eyes. His skin was like porcelain and he smelled faintly of strawberries. Krad just wanted to eat him up!

"So this is the guy with the 40 average..." Krad smirked, 'This might actually be fun!'

Daisuke almost had heart attack, his face turned bet red. He tried to talk but he couldn't say anything.

"What's your name"

"...Daisuke, Niwa Daisuke" he managed to mumble

"Well Mr. Niwa, I'll meet you in the library after school.'

"Okay."

'He's so cute, Yep, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you'

(A/N Krad isn't gay yet he just enjoying toying with people's emotion. But he hates fangirls with a passion)


	2. Stratford upon Avon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I.

I hope their are no errors. Jessica will surely bitch about them.

* * *

Ch.2 Stratford upon Avon

Krad shuffled his papers and stuck them in his folder he then looked up to see Daisuke staring nervously at him. "So this unit is Shakespeare?".

"Yes.".

"Well let's start off with the basics to see where you are.".

50 mins later

"Where was Shakespeare born?" Krad mumbled with an annoyed look on his face.

Daisuke thought hard "Umm... Germany?".

"No, Stratford upon Avon,... What destroyed the Globe Theatre?".

"Umm... an earthquake?".

"No a fire" Krad snapped hastily "Where did Shakespeare die?".

Daisuke perked up "Ooh I know... Russia!".

"NO you idiot STRATFORD UPON AVON!".

"Oh I knew that...".

"No you didn't, you didn't answer any of them right. You're worse off than I thought. You don't know anything!".

Tears collected in Daisuke's eyes, he whimpered softly and lowered his head. Krad could immediately see how upset the boy was. "Are you that affected by what I say?". Krad was shocked he had never cared when he made other people cry, and yet Daisuke began to cry and he felt as if something was gnawing at his soul. The pain in his heart sharpened. He began to choke up as he started to speak "Please don't cry, you really need to have more confidence. You're so cute, I'm pretty sure you can get away with just about anything. You should get angry, flirt a little, break a few hearts, bitch when something doesn't go your way you don't have to be so modest. There's no way you're that innocent." Daisuke's heart fluttered he looked up at Krad. Daisuke was shocked he thought he was cute. Daisuke stared into Krad's yellow eyes and blushed.

"You know what Daisuke go on home" Krad smiled at Daisuke " we'll try again tomorrow okay?".

"Oh...Okay see you tomorrow.". Daisuke felt all warm and happy all of a sudden. ' Krad is so beautiful and kind.' Daisuke thought happily as he ran home he longed to see him smile again.

Krad started his car and sighed 'such innocence' he thought. he pictured Daisuke naked in bed covered in rose petals looking up at him innocently begging to be fucked. 'OH GOD.' Krad thought furiously as he tried to push the image out of his head. Where the hell did that come from he muttered to himself as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

This was a short chapter I think one more chapter until two yummy lemons. Bear with me I'm just learning how to write romance novel like lemons rather than hardcore. Wish me luck. 


	3. Krad in Denial

Disclaimer: don't own it, ain't making no money off of it

Black: I'm bored

Krad: No your ass is just lazy

(Turns into bitchy inner being/demon Blair)

Black/Blair: Look BITCH don't be an ass. Maybe I should castrate you and then you won't be able to bang Daisuke

(Daisuke now wakes up)

Daisuke: don't make her mad she'll postpone our lemon

Krad:NOOOOOO

(Satoshi walks into room)

Satoshi: What's with all this noise

(Dark wakes up)

Dark: hello Satoshi (Dark stares at Satoshi while licking lips)

Black/Blair: Oh yeah I forgot Satoshi you and Dark are now a pairing in this story

Dark: (singing) LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS

Satoshi: Lies they're all lies I tell you

(Gaara wakes up)

Gaara: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Everyone: This isn't your story!

(Gaara/ Shukaku tries to eat Krad)

Black/Blair: Baka, they're not food spit them out!

Black/Blair: yeah whatever on with the story

I'm sorry to all my friends who have already read the original chapter for this but it wasn't flowing like I wanted it to. Maybe I'll post it as a recap or something. If you don't like Harada bashing don't flame me I just needed a bunch of crazyass fangirls.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Krad in Denial

It was 4th period for Krad which was Sports Conditioning. Today was the day that sports conditioning and the track team shared the running track (whatever it's called). Unfortunately The cheerleaders and the lacrosse team where practicing there too.

"Oi, Krad" Risa called, her voice thick and syrupy like disgusting cough medicine.

"Damn, why do I always have to run into that slut" Krad groaned. He ducked out the back exit of the school and sped toward the track.

"Hey Krad, who ya running from?" Dark questioned with a smug grin on his face. Krad grabbed Dark.

"Shutup you dumbass! The Queen of the sluts is coming this way!".

Yeah, well there is the Queen of bitches." Dark pointed up ahead.

"DARK YOU STUPID USURATONKACHI" Riku screamed stomping towards them. Krad and Dark looked at each other then at the sisters, then in the nick of time Daisuke walked up and said "Hey guys what are you..."

"Hey look it's Daisuke, he's so kawaii." Risa squealed

(A/N Risa loves any hot guy she lays eyes on but in this story we will focus mainly on Dark, Krad, Dai, and Sato)

"You can't have everything Risa, back off!" Riku whined

"Sorry Niwa, we'll see you later" Krad yelled as he and Dark headed towards the track and field. Krad was quite worried about Daisuke and all of a sudden he felt angry at the two girls who were now mauling him. He was so naive and innocent it pissed him off to see the two run all over him like that. He noticed that everyday Risa and Riku would compete with each other to see who had more influence over him by making run ridiculous errands. 'Those bitches don't deserve Daisuke.' Krad thought furiously but what confused him the most was why he cared all of a sudden. He hadn't paid that boy one bit of attention until now. Dark chuckled as he read Krad's face. The two had been so close yet people couldn't tell if they were friends or rivals. To Dark, Krad was a brother though they seemed to always annoy the crap out of each other they could always relate to each other.

"Niwa Daisuke, hmm he kinda cute. I didn't know you went for the chaste ones.".

"Shutup Dark" Krad snapped angry that his emotions were so obvious.

"Don't deny your feelings there's nothing wrong with liking a guy.".

"Dark, of course you wouldn't mind, you're gay.".

"No, I'm bi. Besides you never liked girls. Don't worry about him he'll make the perfect little uke, his little blue haired friends is pretty cute too.".

Krad watched as the bluenette gave an icy glare to the girls, who released Daisuke and fled. "He reminds me of a certain someone." Dark mused.

"Shutup you dumbass let's go.". Dark rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You really need to defend yourself or you'll find yourself tied up and raped one day." Satoshi stated helping Daisuke get up (A/N: LOL yeah but you can't rape the willing. DaisukexKrad, KradxDaisuke, kukuku). "If you can't retaliate pull a Takeshi and say you're gay.". (A/N That did not stop the yaoi fangirls from chasing him around).

The coach of the track team and the S.C. teacher were bragging about their best runners and so it was decided that they would see who's student was the fastest runner.

at the starting line

The S.C. teacher stared at Daisuke and snorted "this little runt beat won't beat Krad". The coach of the rolled his eyes and muttered "What the boy lacks in size he makes up for in speed and agility.

The whistle blew and they both took off. Daisuke started off slow and Krad began to get began to get bigheaded.

'This will be a piece a cake.' he thought smugly as rounded the last corner. Then suddenly a red flash flew by him. 'What the hell was that!'. Krad looked behind him to see that Daisuke was no longer there. He peered ahead only to see that Daisuke had already at the finished. Krad smiled the boy was full of surprises. While the S.C. teacher was busy fuming Krad confronted Daisuke about how fast he could run.

Daisuke smiled nervously at Krad "well I'm almost always late for school so I run".

"Daisuke you show off you just had to beat Krad." some fangirls whined .

"He beat me because he can run faster than me." Krad snarled wanting murder them all for ganging up on Daisuke.

In the locker room

Krad was daydreaming about ripping the arms off of Risa when he noticed Daisuke. He watched as Daisuke slowly pulled off his shirt. He ran his eyes down the boys body drooling at the sight of his porcelain skin, the skin he longed to run his fingers over. Krad felt a nosebleed coming on so he headed towards the shower.

Daisuke felt Krad eyes on him. He felt a tingling in his groin. When he closed his eyes an image of a naked Krad with his hair down, his eyes half lidded in passion flashed through his mind. Daisuke let out a strangled moan and grabbed his thing and ran out of the locker room as fast as he could.

* * *

Gaara: Finally you're finished now let's go to bed

Black: One minute

Gaara: No, you said if spit out that deranged blonde guy you'd put out

(Black covers Gaara's mouth)

Black: I'm so sorry you guys had to read that

(Gaara drags Black away to bedroom) XD

I know I know I have errors please don't point them out my crazy Beta is for.


	4. Gackt and stuff

Hello and thank you for reading this far into my story. Next chapter will be the well anticipated LEMON WOOHOO

Excuse me My muses are blowing spitwads at the back of my head.

(turns around in chair and picks up scissors)

Black/Blair: Don't worry guys these are really sharp so I won't have a hard time cutting off your balls!

(They all run away)

Gaara: You are so evil

Black/Blair: Thank you

Gaara: You're welcome

For all you who are you just dying to know...

Gaara: they aren't

Black: my xanga and myspace are BlackhoodieAFU but I don't really update my myspace as much as I do my xanga plus it more purtiful.

Gaara: cuz I'm on it

Black: of course and my yaoi pics

This chapter is dedicated to Gackt. Who's like Mega Hot and Mana too Mana's pretty hot too. I mean they're like prettier than girls. Guys go gay for Gackt. DUDE that's like a tongue twister.

Any way on with the story

Chapter4:Gackt and Stuff

Daisuke met Krad outside in the parking lot

"We'll go to my house since the library is closed" Krad said fishing in his pocket for his keys.

Daisuke turned around tom stare at Krad's Lamborghini

"You must pay a lot for gas.".

"It's electric because gas causes air pollution...". Daisuke smiled. "and it costs to much". Krad found his keys and proceeded to open his car door. Daisuke smiled to himself as he climbed into Krad's car 'he really is a nice person.'. Daisuke thought. Krad turned on his car as "Sayonara" blasted out of stereo. He blushed and quickly turned it off. Daisuke stared at Krad in disbelief.

"You like Gackt!" he stammered.

"Dark got me hooked on him , okay!".

Daisuke grinned "I like him to!". Krad looked at Daisuke and his face softened and he turned it back on. The ride to Krad's house surprisingly relaxing. Daisuke was so busy having fun talking to Krad he didn't even notice as they drove the long driveway to the mansion.

"We're here". Daisuke looked out of the window to see Krad's house and nearly had a heart attack.".

"I had no idea it was this big." Daisuke exclaimed blown away from the size of the mansion.

"We only use half of it because the other part is old and under construction. There used to be bunch of wholes on the roof so after it rained it would get moldy.". As they walked into the house saw that even though it was pretty the house was quite lonely

"Alright we'll study the flashcards" Krad said as he sat down. Yet during the whole neither of them seemed to be paying attention. The sexual tension between them was so incredibly strong the room started to heat up. Krad could barely contain himself. He had the strong urge to ravish the boy right on the spot. Daisuke wasn't doing any better, dirty images kept popping up in his head, his palms grew sweaty and he began to fidget in his seat. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Krad , w...where's the b...bathroom." he managed to say.

"Take the stairs to the left corridor take a right then a left another left then a right.".

"Left, right, left, left, right, okay I got it." Daisuke confirmed as he hurriedly left the room. Krad sighed a sigh a relief 'If he hadn't left I'm pretty sure I'd have pounded him into the table' he thought.

20 mins later

'What the hell is wrong with Daisuke' Krad thought as he wandered the halls trying to find the boy. "Either he hiding, taking a really long crap, or he's lost. Knowing him he's probably lost." Krad muttered. Low behold Krad found Daisuke wandering around the old part of the mansion.

"This isn't near the bathroom you know" Krad told Daisuke.

"I got lost on the way back." Daisuke whined. Krad dropped his head his shoulders shook a strangled cry erupted from his lips. "Krad are you okay" Daisuke's eyes widened in shock was something wrong with Krad. Krad could no longer contain himself he burst into a fit of laughter. Daisuke blushed and smiled meekly. Krad looked so happy as if he was sort of relieved.

"Daisuke you are so adorable, you really are, I've never met someone so... like you.". Krad calmed himself down and straightened up he hadn't had good laugh like that in years. Krad stiffened as a smell sifted into his nose.

"Hey Daisuke, I think you wandered into the moldy part of the house.". Daisuke blushed .

"Oh yeah.". Krad led Daisuke to the bathroom and handed him some towels.

"When you take off your clothes lay them outside so I can wash them.".

Daisuke ran the water, stripped off his clothes, layed outside the bathroom, and slipped into the bathtub which was quite spacey. Daisuke found himself become quite drowsy so he decided he take a little nap. So he settled down in the soothing water and drifted off.

There it is.

COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: WARMING UP

The well awaited LEMON.

You notice all my muses are guys. Funny Huh?

I have like 30 of them


	5. Warming up

Lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon

Saw Brokeback Mountain. Not only was it boring but Heath Ledger should of been shot when he got the idea that he should mumble through the whole damn movie. Oh and we saw their goods too. When they were jumping off the waterfall. Jessica had a zoom in on her DVD player. That was nice.

Gaara just got back from his vacation and FINALS are over but they won't give me my learner's permit until I confirm my change of address. Those bitches. Any way I know you hentais want to get to the lemon so

ON WITH THE STORY There is a lot of errors in this chapter

Does any body actually read my A/N's?

Chapter 5 Warming Up

It had been two hours since Daisuke took his bath and Krad was getting worried. He had been admiring the faint scent of strawberries on Daisuke's clothes when he realized that Daisuke could have drowned. He rushed to the guest bathroom and held his breath as he slowly twisted the doorknob. He squeezed his eyes shut afraid to see what was inside. He opened his eyes and saw Daisuke laying there so went to check his pulse. Krad smiled as he saw the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so angelic sleeping Krad was tempted to watch him sleep but when he felt how cold the water was, he decided to wake him up

"Daisuke wake up." Krad said while shaking him. Daisuke woke up slowly and stared into Krad's beautiful golden eyes. Then finally realizing his situation he attempted to cover up his privates. Much to his dismay his muscles had stiffened and the effects of the cold water where sinking in.

"Don't look at me." Daisuke stammered.

"I've already seen you. We're both guys, besides you're quite large for your size (Height and weight).". Daisuke began to hyperventilate. His face turned from pale pink to scarlet red. Krad chuckled and shook his head.

"Now don't have an emotional overload on me.". Krad leaned over to drained the water out of the tub. He then took a towel and wrapped it around Daisuke. He carried Daisuke took him to his room and laid him on his bed. Krad turned on his fireplace and headed to the door. "I'm going to call your mom and tell her you're staying over".

"You don't need to, I'll walk home.".

"It's too late.".

"Well... okay.".

Krad dialed Daisuke's phone number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"HELLO." a girl with a singsong voice screamed into the phone. Holding his head Krad put the receiver back to his ear.

"H...hello I'm Daisuke's tutor and I was calling to tell Ms. Niwa that her son would be staying over since it's so late"

"What? Oh you must be one of Dai's friends, one second I'll tell Emiko.". Krad waited as the phone was handed to someone else. Another woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?".

"Oh hi I'm Daisuke's tutor and I was calling to tell you that your son would be staying over since it's so late.".

"Okay but did he eat yet, is he being polite, he has extra clothes doesn't he, should I give you an emergency number, please tell him to brush his teeth.".

"Um...okay?".

"Well bye bye.". Krad stood there at listened to the dial tone.

'Wow that was... different.".

Daisuke watched as Krad came back into the room looking frazzled.

"My mom didn't say anything weird did she" Daisuke stammered nervously.

"No but is so family always so...bubbly?".

"Oh Touwa must have picked up; yeah my family is pretty crazy.".

"Can you move?".

"A little.". Krad nodded and pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed. He gathered Daisuke into his arms and held his cold naked body close to his warm one. Daisuke had seen Krad with his shirt off before and he was certainly well endowed but as Daisuke felt Krad's skin against his he longed for more.

Daisuke woke up and opened is eyes he looked down at Krad.

'He's so beautiful.' Daisuke thought as e played with his ponytail. Daisuke froze as Krad stirred but he didn't push him away. In fact he held Daisuke tighter. Daisuke shivered as he felt Krad's breath on his neck.

"Krad." Daisuke mumbled softly as Krad lifted his head an stared into Daisuke's eyes. Krad's lips hovered a breath from Daisuke's as they sat there staring into each other's eyes not daring to speak. It was becoming very difficult to breath. Daisuke broke the silence. "Krad I think I should I get up.". But his arms had wound around Krad, and his fingers were tangled in his hair. Their lips met, with a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh Daisuke arched his back into Krad. They pulled apart only to catch their breath. Daisuke's pulse beat so hard that it could bruise the flesh. Krad's eyes stayed on Daisuke's as his hands moved slowly upward, fingertips sliding slowly over his thighs, hips, stopping to caress his hardening nipples. Daisuke shuddered again as he felt his desires being passed to Krad like a gift. Krad reared his head back the hunger slicing through him like a blade of silver. Daisuke saw his eyes were as dark as midnight, full of want and desire. Krad's traveling hands teased Daisuke's growing arousal. He purred softly enticing Krad to give him more. Loving yet possessive, it drew from him every nuance of thought. Krad's eyes struggled to open as he blindly searched his night table for lube. When he found it he screwed it open and applied it at Daisuke's entrance. Daisuke mewled as he felt Krad's fingers inside him. He winced as Krad worked in a third finger and then cried out and begged for more as they struck the sensitive nerve deep inside him. Daisuke protested as Krad withdrew his fingers replacing them with his erection. Their fingers intertwined as Krad slowly entered him. Daisuke whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut holding back his tears. It was an uncomfortable feeling but he told Krad to keep going because even though it was painful he wanted to be even closer. Krad stopped at his hilt and waited for Daisuke to adjust. His body began to tingle. He beckoned Krad, rocking his hips to meet Krad's. They started out slow the friction between them. Pure euphoria shot through his body as Krad struck his prostate. He writhe and clutched his shoulders wanting him to never stop. He gave him little time to think, where he took him was all dazzling speed and unspeakable pleasure. As Krad pounded his prostate he could think of nothing but his drugging kisses. The taste of him, hot and salty on his lips, cool and soothing on his tongue, drove him to the brink of reason. A touch, rough or gentle was accepted with sheer delight.

Wild to taste, crazed to make his blood pump hot again until he could hear Daisuke crying his name. They could no longer hold out. Krad drove himself inside his lover. He felt his strangled gasp against his ear, the sudden convulsive dig of his nails in his back form the orgasm he gave him. Krad braced over Daisuke, shaking his head until his vision cleared, until he could see his face, eyes half lidded with pleasure, lips parted trembling on each breath. They lay there listening to the others heartbeat. Krad murmured his confession of love in Daisuke's ear as they both drifted off in each other's arms.

YAY I'm finished but don't be sad I have 11 more chapters and three more lemons and a lot more smut. I'll update soon. Chao


	6. Dinner Desert

PLEASE READ THIS A/N or you might miss my lemon.

Hey people If you didn't know I replaced my last chapter (chapter 5 author note) with the continuation of Chapter 4 Gackt and stuff , Chapter 5 Warmingup (theLemon)

I'm going to write three new fanfics: Naruto 1.(SasuNaru) and 2.(GaaraNaru) and Demon Diary 3.(EclipsexRaenef).

Raenef: YAY

Eclipse: (hiding tears of joy)

Gaara: WTF you're putting me in one of your freaky stories

Naruto: (looks up from ramen) Huh

Sasuke:(glares at Gaara) He's mine

Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, Krad: THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY

Sasuke, Naruto: SHUTUP

Raenef: How dare you admonish me vermin

Eclipse: stupid creatures of light

Nothing really happens just a lemon/pineapple. For the people who already read my rough draft, I took out the sugar, it wasn't working. I replaced it with chocolate (this is dedicated to my beta who requested I have chocolate).

Chapter6: Dinner Desert

ON WITH THE STORY

Krad and Daisuke waited until they were well rested. Then they cleaned up and headed to the dining room were dinner was already served. Daisuke gazed in awe at the dining room and the great feast set out before them.

"Wow, it's like you have little elves." he looked around the dining room, there were two tables, one long food table and another for eating decorated with a creamy Irish lace tablecloth.

"Eric will be glad to hear that. I usually don't eat in here , but I told him someone other than Dark was coming over and from the look of things, he got excited.". Krad grinned at Daisuke but then noticed the look of depression that had spread over his lover's face. 'What's wrong koi?".

"It's just that he went through all that trouble and I'm not even that hungry.".

Krad laughed. "That's okay it'll just be leftover's for lunch ...for now we'll just have dessert, but what should we have?". His eyes wandered to Daisuke and he smirked seductively. Daisuke shuddered when he felt Krad's gave fall on him. Krad walked over to the food table and picked up a platter of strawberries. He placed it on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"And do you know what goes good with strawberries...?" Krad asked now walking back into the dining room with two cans of whipcream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Chocolate and whipcream.". Daisuke shivered as he saw the look in Krad's eyes. Setting the things down on the table he closed in on his lover licking his lips and then he paused as if suddenly thinking of a brilliant idea. He then turned his gaze back to the innocent redhead in front of him. "You know what I might just have you as my dessert." he closed the gap between them and captured Daisuke's soft lips.

Daisuke blushed but he couldn't refuse, Krad was just so intoxicating. Krad abused the sensitive spot right below Daisuke's right ear while he undid the buttons on his shirt. After taking off his clothes he picked up Daisuke and laid him on the table. He grabbed a can of whipcream and made a trail of whipcream from Daisuke's neck to his groin and everything in between. Daisuke shivered in anticipation as Krad lapped up the cream never taking his eyes off Daisuke's. Daisuke felt his breath against his flesh, he knew he was laying down but it was like he was floating. Floating, while Krad lazily savored him. As if he were a banquet be sampled at his lover's whim.

After minutes of sweet torture Krad took a moment to look at the beautiful boy beneath him. His lips swollen and bruised, eyes heavy lidded he struggled to keep his eyes open as Krad rubbed circles on his inner thighs. Daisuke shuddered and gasped as Krad took the chocolate syrup and squeezed it over his tip letting some of the remnants run down the sides. He took him into his mouth swirling his tongue on the chocolate covered tip. Then Krad took in all of him running his tongue on the sides and then letting it slip further in his throat. Daisuke moaned as Krad slipped one slick finger inside of him and screamed when he angled his wrist to brush up against his prostate.

After repeating this a few more times Daisuke came his head thrown back, eyes glazed over, and unable to utter a coherent sentence. Daisuke was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he didn't even notice or feel any pain while Krad was etching something into his back. Krad grinned he had marked his prey, there was no blood but a scar that would last for quite a while. Unable to hold back any longer Krad grabbed Daisuke and bent him over the table. Using whipcream instead of lube he entered Daisuke from behind in one swift movement. All gentleness was lost as Daisuke's heat enveloped him. Yet Daisuke was way too far over the edge to give hoot about how gentle it was. His eyes glazed over as Krad hit his prostate.

"Krad I want more...more...more...more...Oh God." Daisuke screamed as Krad wrapped his fingers over his shaft and pumped him to match their own rhythm. Daisuke cried out as he released and braced his body for another. Daisuke backed up into Krad pushing him even further inside him. Krad grasped the tablecloth as he shuddered and let go of his own orgasm.

They lay on the table desperately trying to catch their breath. It was then when Daisuke felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him and felt...metal! He pried out the fork that was embedded in his back and smiled sheepishly. Krad looked at the fork and tried his best to suppress his laughter. He gathered his lover into his arms and headed back to his room.

"Krad?" Krad looked down at Daisuke.

"Yeah?".

"What do we about the table?". Krad smiled at Daisuke.

"The maid will clean it, I don't think she'll mind.".

"Really?".

"Yeah now come we have to clean up" Krad replied as he turned on the shower.

Daisuke nodded and as he was about to get into he shower he checked his back for the fork mark. He looked in the mirror and froze as he saw a huge scar on his back. It stated "Property of Krad". he stood for a minute staring at it and then with all the strength he could muster, he screamed "KRAD!".

"I guess he saw it" Krad muttered to himself actually quite amused with the situation.

* * *

Please Read This:

OMG, Guys I love you all but I'm sad to say my Aunt is forcing me to go work at this bible camp all summer so I won't be able to update as much. What's even worse is that they don't pay you it's totally volunteer and it's in the middle of nowhere in Tennessee the closest thing is Wal-Mart that's 35 miles away. I won't be able to work on my cosplay costumes for AWA (anime con) so I'm in deepshit I won't be able to do all my costumes. OMG deprived from yaoi and anime for two months NOOOOOOOOOO. I'll be leaving after June 10th so I'll try to update as much as I can. I'll try to update later every now and then when I find a computer I can hack into


	7. Morning Aftermath

Chapter 5

Hi it's Yae , I'm not dead so please don't kill me.

LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WHILE

Gaara: excuses

Yae: No No No, reasons

#1: Christian Camp

#2: Family finds Yaoi stash

#3: Grades below average

#4: Grounded for six months

#5: banned from ANIME/MANGA

#6: writers block

I'm cool now, though under almost constant surveillance

But I finally came up with a concept for this chapter. I'VE CHANGED MY WRITING STYLE (FOR THE BETTER). I DID THIS BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE I WAS RUSHING THEIR RELATIONSHIP A BIT. SO AFTER YOU FINISH ALL THE CHAPTERS YOU MIGHT WANNA GO BACK OVER THE FIRST SEVEN .

I'm not discriminating against Chris' but most of the Chris' I know are gay, act gay, or are emo. I'm dedicating this chapter to my crazed obsession with Miyavi. (drools on keyboard thinking about MYV)

Gaara: who is this Miyavi

(shows Gaara pic)

Gaara: Ugh how come they all look like chics

Yae: It's Hot

Gaara: It's Lesbian

Yae: Nuh uh

Gaara: what about Mana

Yae: Mana is a guy

Gaara: who looks like a girl

Yae: so

Gaara: would you do a girl that looks like Mana

Yae: Hell Yeah

Gaara: (stares) that's lesbian

Yae: nope

Gaara: That would make you Bi

Yae: (brain meltdown) No I'm definitely straight

Gaara: definitely in denial

Yae: readers what do you think?

Gaara: she's BISEXUAL

Yae: Oh I can change your mind about that

Gaara: What?

(Yae drags Gaara to bedroom)

CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED

On with the chapter

Gaara: FINALLY

Chapter 5 : Morning after

"KRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Daisuke woke up out of his deep sleep and groggily opened his eyes to see a rather peeved old lady in a maids outfit.

"What the hell did you do to the tablecloth!" she yelled her voice echoing throughout the room. Just then memories of the night before flashed in Daisuke's mind. Krad popped his head out of the bathroom and looked at the lady apologetically. Daisuke looked at Krad confused.

"You said it was okay" Daisuke whined afraid that the lady was going to attack him for what they had done to the tablecloth.

Krad smiled " Well we can always buy a new one.".

The old lady turned to Daisuke and smiled and said "who would this cute little guy be?"

Daisuke blushed sheepishly "I'm Daisuke umm..." .

Krad smirked " I know he's so cute it's almost illegal".

Daisuke froze he did not just say that 'wait it is almost illegal, our relationship? if there even is one'.

"Anyway I'll leave you two alone while I figure out how two take the stains out of this tablecloth" the lady replied as she left the room.

"Don't mind Ms.Ren she's got a bad case of bipolar disorder and Alzheimers she'll forget it in a few minutes."

"Oh well, hey what time is it?" Daisuke looked around the room for his stuff

"10:30, why?"

Daisuke jumped up only to feel a sharp pain jolt up his back "Oh my God have to call my mom she'll freak if I don't tell her I'm okay" he groaned as he slumped to the floor

"okay calm down, I'll get you the phone and some pain killers" Krad assured him rather worried.

He took the two pain killers as he listened to a gushy monologue about how much his

mother loved him and missed him. After limping to the bathroom, washing up and changing his clothes the painkillers started to kick in and he could get down the stairs no problems. Daisuke was just wondering how he would explain the mass of hickies, scratches and bite marks on his neck, back and chest when Krad met him at the bottom of the staircase. Seeing Krad , Daisuke blushed and averted his eyes to the marble tiles.

"What's the matter, Daichan?" Krad knew Daisuke was unnerved about something.

"I'm fine" Daisuke muttered lying through his teeth. But then again Daisuke wasn't entirely sure what was bothering him anyway. Yet it was forgotten as Krad pulled him in for soft and inviting kiss. The two were so immersed in each other they hadn't noticed someone watching their display. After a few heated minutes the person cleared his throat scaring the both of them. Daisuke meeped and shyly hid behind Krad.

"What the Hell do you want Chris!" Krad fumed at the man in front of him. Daisuke took a peek around krad to see a rather interesting person. This Chris person had a multicolored mohawk, unbelievably amethyst eyes, an insanely overdone tan, a mass of earrings, a nose ring, a lip gage, and a kiss the cook apron that had an arrow pointing to his lower region.Daisuke gaped at the blatantly gay chef standing before them.

"I told you not to wear that when guests are over"

"I thought you and your little boy toy wouldn't mind, especially with that mess you made of the Irish linen tablecloth last night.". An uncontrollable blush spread over his face as the events of the last night once again replayed in is mind.

"I'm so sorry" he blurted. He wished he could just die right then and there.

"Aww Krad I didn't know you were a petafile"

"Shutup"

"He's so cute, the perfect little uke".

Noticing that Daisuke was getting even more uncomfortable Krad growled at Chris "Shutup and make me a damn omelette"

"Ooh touchy, touchy" Chris purred as he retreated back into the kitchen .

"Sorry about that Daisuke,Chris is really over the top all the time"

"It's alright" another lie. Something bothering Daisuke and Krad was determined to find out.

After an akwardly silent breakfast they had an equally akward study session in which neither of them could concentrate. Krad looked over the reading comprehension materials given to Daisuke. It was some cheesy story about a girl reminsicing about her first date. That was it, maybe a little romance would make Daisuke open up to him .

"Hey Daisuke" Krad smiled at the daydreaming boy infront him.

"Daisuke!". Daisuke jolted up out his seat. He looked around wondering how long had he be dozing off.

"Do you want to stay another night?"

"Umm sure but I'd have to get my clothes for tommorow"

"Good we'll stop by your house on they way to La Madeleines'"

"La Madeleine? Don't you need to be really important to go there."

"My dad has connections

"

"Oh well..."

"Unless you want to go some where else for our date.".

Daisuke gasped 'a date' .

Krad smirked inwardly at the look on Daisuke's face.

"You know there's an art show and auction today you want to go there". Daisuke's smile immediately brightened Krad's mood.

"I take that as a yes." Krad mused.

Sorry that it's so short but I had to type this is in SECRET but the computer is in the livingroom. I'll update the next chapter by friday kay.

Gaara: maybe she's not gay but she's totally bi

Yae: excuse me?!!

Gaara: Shukaku said it


	8. Updating this week

For the people actually still reading this. I will be continuing the series this week. As a result of getting caught with Yaoi the computer was taken out of my house I am now at a friends house writing this and will be updating soon. I'm very sorry please do not hate me this story has plenty more chapters to come.

Arigatou


	9. A DATE!

SORRY I GOT CAUGHT WITH YAOI AND MY FAMILY TOOK AWAY THE COMPUTER

This chapter is dedicated to the ppl who are still reading this story and the ppl who helped me get through hard times and gave me the will and inspiration to finish the story, Oh and DarkxSatoshi will show up later on in the next few chappies

Thanks for Reading

Gaara: she's just a lazy bitch she's been neglecting me too, you've been cheating on me with Roy Mustang

Black: no I haven't , frankly you're a pervert

Gaara: What did you say?

Black: you know I was planning on writing GaaraxNeji and maybe you'd like it as uke

Gaara: Please don't make me uke pleads

Black: laughs wickedly thought so

Black: ON WITH THE STORY

Listening to: Porno Graffiti , Orange Range and DBSK

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: A DATE!!!

Daisuke's mood had gotten considerably better knowing that Krad wanted more than just sex (not that he minded the sex). He smiled as they pulled up to his house. he had already informed his mom about his arrangements for the night. Well maybe not all of them. Daisuke looked over at Krad. "Would you like to come inside"

"Sure" Krad replied. To tell the truth he was kind of excited to see how Daisuke lived. The house on the outside looked considerably cozy looking. I t was so small it could probably fit in his Dining room.

After walking a few paces Daisuke turned around and whispered. "You'll have to be careful though, my mom is extra paranoid about me being "safe" so there's a lot of booby traps around the house. It's sort of like a training routine.

Only one word ran through Krad's mind. "booby traps?". They had made it up to the front door when red beams shot up form the ground in front of them barely missing Daisuke's nose. He smile embarrassed and reached through the lasers to fit his key in the door. This deactivated the infrared beams and allowed them to enter the house.

Daisuke looked behind his back to Krad "You should wait here while I disable the other ones.". he said . Krad's jaw hit the floor as Daisuke proceeded into the house flawlessly avoiding and disabling the various traps set up. Which included some more infrared lasers, flying spikes, a trap door, a net, some knives and few other things he could not fathom.

Krad cautiously stepped inside the house looking around to see if it was safe "Wow, that was something else". Daisuke led Krad through the corridor to the living room.

"OH DAISUKE you made it through safe I'm so happy" exclaimed a brown haired woman out of nowhere scaring them out of their wits.

"Yes Daisuke we have taught you well" added an aged man who Krad assumed was his grandfather. All Krad could think was who the hell put their son in danger like that , but from what Krad could see Daisuke's family was quite eccentric with a capital E. The only normal one seemed to be his Dad who was on the quiet side. Then again someone who disappears for years and then shows up unannounced on your 15th birthday is far from normal. Krad's train of thought was broken when "DDDDDDDDAIIIIIIIIIISUKE whose your friend, he's cute" rang in his ears. Krad turned to see a little silver haired girl in a maid costume.

"yeah , Daisuke your friends really handsome, it's about time you brought someone besides Satoshi over.". Daisuke blushed and pulled Krad up the stair's yelling "Family this Krad, Krad this is my family, okay bye now".

Daisuke sighed as they got up to his room, why did his family have to constantly embarrass him. Krad looked around Daisuke's room, 'it's cozy' Krad thought' but a little empty'.

"kyu". suddenly a little rabbit like creature hopped into his arms. "kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu" it cooed. Krad smiled at it, it was adorable just like his owner. Daisuke smiled taking the animal from Krad "this is With (Wiz for manga fans)he's my rabbit, I guess"

"You guess".

"Well one day he just followed me home which kinda weird for a rabbit, he's been with us ever since. My family just assumed he was some type of rabbit, but rabbits usually aren't as vocal, or friendly and he loves strawberries too. Daisuke shrugged and let With down.

While Daisuke perused his closet for clothes, Krad looked around the room again. There was bed, dresser, skylight and a terrace. He noticed something covered in a white sheet over in a corner of the room. Lifting the sheet up lightly his eyes widened as he saw a beautiful picture of a stone water fountain in a middle of a square. Behind it was an unfinished sketch of the view from the terrace. Krad heard Daisuke and turned around.

"You didn't tell me you were a good artist". Daisuke blushed lightly.

"It's nothing really..."

"no, these are really good. ". Daisuke blushed harder and Krad rolled his eyes "you really shouldn't be so modest all the time, anyway are you ready to go". Daisuke nodded and headed toward the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After narrowly escaping Daisuke's mother's gripping death hug they headed toward their destination.

"Krad where did you say we were going?"

"I didn't tell you, but now I think you're really going to like it"  
Daisuke sat back and wondered where they were going 'the movies, or maybe the beach'. Daisuke snapped out of his thought when they rolled up to a huge mansion. This puzzled Daisuke even more. The valet came up to the car a took the keys. Daisuke looked around and saw that they were underdressed.

"Krad you should told me and I would've got something more appropriate to wear." Daisuke whispered.

"If I told you, you would've worried to much about what to wear"

"Now I'm worried"

"Well don't be, I'm dressed like you". Daisuke flushed as the walked in a slightly balding man with a pointy mustache came up to them.

"Oh Krad it is good to see you, welcome to my art gallery, how is your father doing.". As Krad and the man talked Daisuke looked around at the art gallery. He scowled as he looked around at the paintings people thought were "abstract".

'Modern art my foot' Daisuke thought.' With could make one of these.'. Over in the corner he spotted a painting that seemed out of place. He smiled as he walked over to it, it was picture of an angel. Krad came up behind him.

"What do you think of it".

Daisuke tilted his head. "hmm..there's something weird about the highlight on her right cheek it's like there should be a bit more shadowing because of the way the bangs are over her forehead ..on the neck too...That's if the lightsource is coming from her side or slightly behind her or above the shading should be lower...if it's slightly in front/side then it should be covering the chin/nose a bit more and the cheek light is correct...or maybe I'm just crazy."

Krad was amazed. "Daisuke has a really good eye for art". Just then Claude (baldy) came up behind them.

"I can't believe this here, I told the coordinator that it didn't go with the theme of the gallery. It is definitely not modern. Sorry people this mistake is not foe sale.".

Daisuke watched sadly as the servants took the painting away. It really was really good though.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The gallery was closing and Krad could see that Daisuke had not enjoyed himself.

"What's the matter, still thinking about that painting".

"It's okay Krad some people just don't enjoy art."

"But I thought you said it was flawed."

"Yes, but art isn't just about technicality, it's about the emotion and effort put into it. I could really tell that the author enjoyed this painting.".

Krad thought for a minute okay.

"Hey Daisuke, can you wait outside for a minute, I have something I need to do."

Daisuke nodded and waited outside and after 20 minutes Krad came out looking very satisfied.

'I wonder what he was doing' Daisuke thought 'but it isn't my business'..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an awkwardly silent ride home Krad thought of something great to make up for their not so successful date.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daisuke got out of the shower and thought absentmindedly. 'Krad wanted me to meet him in the garden after I got dressed, I wonder why'. Daisuke got dressed quickly and followed the path to the gardens. He smiled as he saw a Krad sitting on the grass. There were candles everywhere with and the scent of vanilla was in the air. Krad looked up he was so beautiful. Daisuke found himself wanting to paint a picture of Krad.

"I got something for you" Krad whispered "close your eyes". Daisuke closed his eyes obediently.

"Now open". Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and gasped. Krad was holding the painting of the angel.

"But...how did you... I mean...he said it wasn't for sale".

Krad grinned at his achievement. "Well let's just say I made him an offer he couldn't refuse". Daisuke was speechless.

"It was the least I could do". Daisuke eyes welled up in tears. Nobody had ever done something so kind for him before. Before he could open his mouth Krad steered him into a passionate kiss. Krad slipped his hand up Daisuke's shirt marveling in how soft it was.

"Touch me" Daisuke purred, pulling away to catch his breath. "I need,,,aaah". The heat their bodies created rivaled the harsh wind that had surrounded them. Krad ignored the sudden drop in temperature as he was on the point of no reason. Daisuke looked up at Krad after being lowered to the soft grass below. His breath hitched in his throat as the wind caught in Krad's hair and time stopped as if they were floating in water. He had never seen anything more lovely than Krad and he swore he never would..

"Krad" His name circled in Daisuke's head and passed through his lips. "Krad". HE hadn't even noticed that they were both rid of their clothes until a cold breeze passed through his body causing him to snuggle closer to Krad. Krad tasted more of the boy's skin, nipping here and there and then soothing it with his tongue. His skin color only one shade darker than Daisuke's. Had he noticed that before? Had he paid attention to how silky his skin was, or how more he rubbed against Daisuke's hard erection how it gave that skin a lovely tint of rose. Had he noticed how his bright ruby red eyes darkened to a deep crimson as the passion fogged his mind. Had he even noticed how perfect he looked, his unkempt hair mussed, pink lips swollen and eyes heavy lidded. He couldn't remember nor did he care to because all that mattered was now.

Krad left a trail of love bites down his stomach and navel. Ignoring his painful erection Krad moved to his puckered opening licking the outside once before delving his tongue inside the warm cavern. A pleasure filled scream erupted from Daisuke's lips as his stomach did somersaults. Krad pushed his tongue in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. It was driving Daisuke insane His speech had degraded to incoherent words and moans.

"I can't ...wait...need...now" Daisuke managed to utter". Krad was about to explode also and complied with the boy's wish. He pulled a tube of lube out of his pants and unscrewed the cap. Applying considerable amounts to his member and Daisuke's opening he pushed forward. Daisuke tensed but soon relaxed after coaxing from Krad. After a few painfully long minutes Krad filled Daisuke completely and slowly began to move his hips. Pain was soon replaced by pleasure and Daisuke's senses amplifies. The only intelligent thought running through his head was 'more' and 'faster'. As if Krad could read his mind he picked up he pace. The pleasure racing up and down his spine was incredible. Daisuke moaned and shook uncontrollably. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes past his temples and into his hair. Another scream passed through his lips as Krad slammed into his prostate over and over and over. Krad watched as Daisuke parted his lips in a silent scream. His body arching as his orgasm began to wash over his lithe body. Krad swore he could feel every cell in Daisuke's body. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Krad moaning his name like a mantra. It was there, that they were consumed and they let go of everything sinking below the surface of time, space and reality and toward pure bliss, together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was kinda rushed but this is the only time I have access to a computer. next week I'm on vacation but maybe i can get my friend to help with this next. chapter. Krad and Daisuke have a lot of trouble keeping their secret at school will they succeed or will the rumors tear them apart.

Gaara: you are so corny

Black:shutup, I have to make it sound exciting

Gaara: but it's not is it

Krad: the epic tale of me and Daisuke's love is hearywrenching and exciting

Gaara: geez he's corny too


End file.
